


All's Night

by MizErie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Denial of Feelings, Fantasy, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: The war between humans and vampires has been raging for centuries. Too long according to Frank Iero. But if all humans aren't considered equal, what chance do vampires have in the fight for equality? That's why when Frank bought and began running his small bar, The Jukebox, he also implemented All’s Night.All’s Night began as an all-inclusive Tuesday night for tolerant humans and vampires to come together and socialize. Its popularity in the community has grown, and Frank has since started hosting All’s Night on Thursdays as well. Those are his two favorite nights of the week.





	1. The Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of honesty, I need to confess that I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't read many vampire fics, and I've never entertained the idea of writing one until now.
> 
> I can't say how long this is going to be at this point. I'm just writing the story as I see it in my head, but I can tell you it won't be "sell your soul" long like Frank's journal. 
> 
> As always, my eternal thanks to MissStroup for beta reading this and helping me make sure it's not too cliché! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story (obviously). Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

Frank Iero straightens the framed picture he keeps hung behind the bar as he heads to open the doors for the first of this week's All’s Nights. As usual, a crowd of both humans and vampires line the sidewalk in front of the rundown brick building. It's hard to tell the two kinds apart, especially since the sun has already set.

Even though the neighborhood is fairly tolerant of vampires, everyone waits to get inside to show their species. Vampires prefer Frank's special All's Night menu and are generally more rowdy than the humans.

“Frankie!” someone shouts enthusiastically as he pushes open one of the heavy, wooden doors.

Frank smiles widely, his cheeks already beginning to redden from the bitter wind blowing snow around.

“Come on in!” he says, patting a few regulars on their backs as they shuffle past him into the warmth and low lighting of their temporary sanctuary.

The Jukebox fills up rather quickly. Some take a seat at the bar top, awaiting Frank or his other bartender Brian Schechter, a very open-minded human, to come make their drinks. Others settle into the tables for an intense role-playing game or rack up the pool balls for a laid back round of fun. There's even a few couples that come to hook up in the dark niches of the place, getting their blood thirst quenched from the source, all willingly of course.

Frank glances at the faces of the various people lined up down the bar. He's hoping to see the face of his favorite patron, although he'll never admit that. But the vampire usually doesn't show until way later in the night, sometimes not until after midnight.

“What’ll it be, James?” Frank asks his best friend.

“A rum and Coke,” James answers, his eyes scanning the crowd.

James Dewees has been around for ages. Not like ages in vampire years, but since Frank was still in high school. He’s been there through all of Frank's personal hell. And the good times too.

Frank sets the requested drink on the counter.

“I have to admit, Frank,” James says over the din, “when I invested in this little idea of yours, I never knew it was going to be so successful.”

“I try.”

Frank winks at him, a huge grin on his face.

Within minutes, Frank and Brian have served all the patrons at the bar and start mixing drinks for the floor. Frank waves to Ray, his server, as the first of the orders are ready for pick up.

Ray Toro. Frank only wishes Ray were more comfortable around humans. Ray is an excellent employee, treating everyone he meets with due respect, even when that respect isn't reciprocated simply because he's a blood drinker. He's quiet but smart. And reliable. Even though he refuses to work any time other than during All’s Nights. His only flaw is that he rarely smiles, afraid of showing his fangs.

Frank doesn't get it. Vampires look no different than any human he's ever seen. They come in a variety of colors, and they carry themselves the same as humans. The only differences are most vampires are nocturnal and drink blood as most of their diet. It's not like their fangs are all that pronounced either; they're just a tiny bit longer than a human’s canines, but dangerously sharper. As he's come to learn from hosting All’s Night, most vampire “facts” are only myth.

The sun, while highly uncomfortable to them, doesn't set vampires aflame. Mainly, it hurts their eyes the most. Garlic doesn't kill or repel them. And crosses? Well, he's known more than one religious vampire that wore a crucifix. And the biggest and most ridiculous myth is that they're undead monsters with an apathetic blood lust; while their bodies function at a remarkably slower metabolism, they have heightened senses and emotions.

After a few hours of serving drinks, Ray walks up to the end of the bar in his usual placid demeanor, motioning for Frank. Frank can tell by the look on his face that something’s amiss though.

“What's up?”

Ray tucks a thick lock of frizzy curls behind his ear and spies a dark recess of the bar.

“There's a couple over there getting a little heavy,” he mumbles, trying to come off as discreet but sounding uncomfortable instead.

Frank follows Ray's line of sight to a couple sitting in a corner. The human woman’s neck and shoulder are covered in blood while the male vampire has his hand up her short skirt and sucks perversely on her neck.

Ray looks back to Frank.

“Should I get Bob?”

“Nah,” Frank answers. “I'll handle it. Bob’s in the back bringing up more blood units for me.”

Frank knows he should probably wait until Bob comes back to the front of house. After all, Bob Bryar is the muscle in this joint. He's certainly not afraid to use his vampire-given strength when needed. But Frank doubts the pair will give him much trouble. They're semi-regular customers who know the rules of the house.

“Alright, guys,” Frank states loudly.

The male snaps his head around, his hand jerking out of her clothing.

“We’re not a brothel,” Frank continues not quite as loud. “Lighten up or take it somewhere else. You know my policy.”

The female sighs loudly, and the male growls lowly, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

“Let's go, babe,” she says to him curtly.

As the couple heads for the door, the female intentionally bumps Frank with her shoulder and mutters, “Killjoy.”

Frank just shakes his head and turns on his heel to head back behind the bar, nearly running face-first into Bob. He jumps back a half step.

“Everything okay?” the bouncer asks.

Frank puts a hand over his racing heart and takes a deep breath.

“Damn it, Bob. Sneak up on a guy, would you?”

Bob laughs, his fangs glistening even in the low light.

“Sorry, Frank man. I just wanted to make sure you didn't need backup.”

Extending his hand toward Bob, Frank shakes his head.

“Nah, I got it,” he replies, patting him on his upper arm.

Rounding the corner, Frank checks his watch. It's well after midnight, and there's no sign of the genial vampire. He tells himself it's not that big a deal as he goes back to work.

Not much later, Frank is busy making a drink when he hears a familiar voice.

“Hey, sugar. It's busy tonight, huh?”

Before he even looks up to the voice’s owner, he knows it's that of his favorite patron, Gerard Way. Frank’s not even sure when this little crush of his started, but damn if Gerard isn't the cutest being he's ever laid eyes on, with his pale skin, long hair dyed jet black, and piercing hazel eyes.

“Yeah. I think we're going to have to expand All’s Night to a third night before long,” Frank answers, praying to gods he doesn't believe in that the dim lighting hides the blush inevitably leaching into his cheeks. “What can I get you tonight?”

“The usual,” Gerard says softly, despite his younger brother Mikey very lively giving Brian his order and bumping into him.

“One Bloody Mary, heavy on the blood, coming right up.”

Frank pulls out a fresh unit of blood to make Gerard's drink. When the vampire first asked Frank to substitute blood for the tomato juice, it made Frank's stomach turn. But that was the catalyst for Frank's unique mixed blood drinks on the All’s Night menu.

“So I've been wanting to ask you this since I first came in here a year ago. Who's the guy in the photo?” Gerard asks, motioning to the picture behind the bar.

“Matt. Matt Pelisser,” Frank answers, running his fingertips over the glass briefly.

Gerard perks an eyebrow.

“Love interest?”

The vampire sounds slightly jealous, and Frank’s torn between his loyalty to Matt and his secret inclination towards Gerard.

“He's my late lover,” Frank says solemnly, the pain still raw in his chest despite the fact it's been over two years.

“Late? What happened?”

Frank places Gerard's Bloody Mary on the bar, one corner of his mouth perking in a forced smile.

“You don't want to know. Trust me.”

Gerard stirs his drink with the stalk of celery, his eyes never leaving Frank's face.

“I do. Seriously.”

When Frank hesitates, Gerard backpedals.

“You don't have to tell me, sugar. It's not my business anyway.”

The bartender takes Gerard's measure. The vampire has a kind soul, and Frank’s never seen his eyes flash red with a quick temper. Honestly, Gerard is probably the most laid-back, gentle person Frank has ever met, human or vampire.

Frank realizes Gerard is watching him stare, and he shifts on his feet.

“It was the Dark Rebels.”

Gerard takes a sip of his drink, swallowing down the acrimonious emotions that name evokes.

Rarely does anyone, especially a human, mention the Dark Rebels to a vampire. The terrorist group has a penchant for violently tormenting and lynching blood drinkers, doing their best to eradicate the species completely. The Dark Rebels are formidable foes, well-versed in the techniques of vampire killing. Vile humans they are, most of them worse than the so-called monsters they hunt.

“So he was one of my kind?” Gerard asks, finding his voice again.

Frank’s eyes widen as he becomes embittered.

“No! That's just it. Even after they discovered he was human, they still tortured him to death, martyrizing him for being sympathetic to the cause.”

Gerard places a soft hand over Frank’s propped on the bar, patting it with his fingers.

“Oh, sugar. That's awful,” empathy dripping from Gerard's voice. “I'm sorry for your loss.”

Melancholy plays in Frank's eyes, but he smiles nonetheless.

“You shouldn't be sorry,” Frank says. “Your kind has never done anything to me.”

Gerard turns up his glass, finishing his drink. He wipes his lips with his thumb before changing the subject.

“Do you know what would make this better?” he asks, motioning to his empty glass.

“A different blood type?” Frank jokes.

He already knows Gerard's answer though; this isn't the first time Gerard has said it.

“A little bit of you.”

Frank shakes his head at him. He doesn’t reply for fear of other patrons learning he lets Gerard drink from him. He'd rather not become a human blood keg.

“Come on, sugar,” Gerard all but begs quietly. “It's been quite a while since, you know…”

A flush rises on Frank's cheeks. Frank nods his consent and walks away from the bar towards a back storage room no one uses during All’s Nights. Familiar with the routine, Gerard waits a moment before following in the human’s footsteps.

The door to the backroom is cracked, allowing a sliver of fluorescent light to bleed into the darkness of the hall. Frank stops chewing on his thumbnail when Gerard steps into the room and pushes the door closed behind him. The storage room is fairly small, leaving little distance between them. Not that Gerard gives Frank any personal space. Frank opens up his neck as Gerard leans in.

Gerard breathes in Frank's scent, and Frank can feel Gerard's cool breath, reminiscent of an early autumn breeze, over his pulse point as the vampire exhales.

He tenses when he feels Gerard's fangs pierce his skin. It always hurts the same. Not that he lets Gerard do this every night, but often enough that he expects he'd get somewhat used to it eventually. But the way Gerard is so careful about not truly damaging him and the way he sucks on Frank’s neck with such urgent desperation afterwards never fails to make Frank weak in the knees.

But it's not just the blood drinking. Gerard holds Frank close to his lukewarm body with a palm in the small of Frank’s back, supporting Frank's delicate human body as he drains the life-force from him. He whispers encouraging words in Frank's ear intermittently, as if Frank needs to be rewarded for letting Gerard drink his blood. And the way Gerard smells, like the musk of an antique book, is intoxicating.

Frank simply can't resist when Gerard asks to drink from him.

“Fucking Christ,” Gerard murmurs, pausing to lick Frank’s neck clean. “You're by far the most delectable little morsel I've ever tasted.”

Frank draws in a deep, shaky breath, both disappointed and relieved the vampire is finished.

“I aim to please,” he responds, half in jest.

Gerard just looks at Frank, a contented expression on his face. He raises a hand and strokes Frank’s jawline with his thumb, and Frank gets the distinct impression that the vampire wants to kiss him.

“So I'll see you on Thursday?” Gerard asks instead, his voice rough with need.

“Yeah, Thursday,” Frank breathes.

And with that, Gerard is gone, leaving Frank spent and languorous.

It takes Frank far longer than it should to gather himself. He rolls his head on his shoulders and covers Gerard's multiple bite marks with his collar before vacating the small room.

Brian looks at Frank knowingly when Frank steps behind the bar again.

“I see you were off with your blood sucking heartthrob again,” Brian states with a grin, picking up a clean towel and wetting it.

“What? No. I mean, so?” Frank stutters out.

“So, if you don't want to become our newest menu item, I'd suggest cleaning yourself up a little better before reappearing from the storage room.”

Before Frank can ask what he means, Brian uses the towel to wipe Frank's neck, continuing to talk.

“I suppose you're going to try to tell me these aren't his fang marks and that this,” Brian holds out the red-stained towel so that only Frank can see it, “isn't your blood?”

“Brian, I… We… It's not like you think.”

“Frankie, seriously,” Brian replies, tossing the towel at Frank and putting a hand on his shoulder, “I don't care what the two of you are doing back there. It's not my bar. I'm just trying to look out for you, to keep you off the menu.”

Frank dabs at the oozing bite marks a little more.

“It's not like that, really,” he denies.

“Keep telling yourself that, my man,” Brian laughs as he gets back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my take on vampires! I truly hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you'd like to read more, please subscribe, comment, and/or leave me kudos. If no one is interested, ~~I might just die.~~ I won't keep annoying you with updates.
> 
> All my love!  
> xo Miz


	2. Waiting

“You got this?” Frank asks Brian when he sees Gerard walk in the door the following Thursday.

Brian waves to him, wrapped up in conversation with a patron, so Frank makes his way around the bar to Gerard's usual seat to wait for the vampire. Before Gerard can greet him, Frank is motioning for Gerard to follow him to the back room.

“Come here. I have a gift for you,” he states excitedly.

Gerard raises an eyebrow, shaking the snow off his coat.

“Is it my birthday or something?”

“Yeah, your two thousand five hundred and forty-seventh one,” Frank quips. “Just follow me.”

Gerard makes a face at him, a cross between silly and amused, and bids Frank to lead the way.

“I had my supplier at the blood bank throw in a little something extra this time,” Frank says as soon as they're through the back room door.

“Are you going to make me guess what it is?”

Frank rifles through his backpack and produces an empty blood bag.

“What's this for?” Gerard asks, his curiosity piqued.

Frank uncaps a large needle, and Gerard turns an even paler shade of white than his usual visage. Frank’s face falls.

“Are you okay?” Frank asks, his concern quite evident.

“I don't like needles. At all.” Gerard diverts his gaze to the ceiling. “A perk of being one of my kind is no shots and no blood draws.”

Frank quickly hides it from the vampire's view.

“Oh! I'm sorry. I just thought I'd make you a Bloody Mary with my own blood tonight since you're always going on about it.”

Gerard pats the side of Frank’s face.

“It's a nice thought, sugar. Really!” He pauses to swallow. “But please don't tell me I have to help you collect the blood for it.”

Frank feels his cheeks warming up.

“I do kind of need your help.”

Gerard sways.

“But,” Frank is quick to add, “I swear I won't make you watch or anything. Just help me get the tourniquet on, and you can go and sit at the bar top to wait.”

“I think I can do that,” Gerard answers, looking a little green. If vampires could look green.

“I promise it'll be worth it, Gerard,” Frank reassures him.

“Oh, of that I have no doubts.”

The vampire holds out an open hand. Frank drops a rolled-up rubber band into Gerard's palm and rolls up his sleeve.

“And just so you know,” Gerard states, a little humor returning to his tone, “I'm barely a century old.”

“I honestly wouldn't have put you at more than five hundred years old,” Frank teases.

Gerard twists the tourniquet around Frank’s arm tighter than necessary, and Frank whimpers.

“Okay, okay,” Frank laughs painfully. “Twenty-five?”

“That's better. I was twenty-nine when I was turned,” Gerard says, loosening the band a little before tying it into place. “Can I go now?”

“I suppose,” Frank answers, rolling his eyes playfully.

Now alone, Frank settles onto the floor and props himself up against a shelf. He carefully accesses a vein in his elbow and sits back, waiting for the bag to fill.

With a full unit of his blood in hand, Frank makes his way back out to the bar but stops short when he sees Gerard's empty seat. He scans the crowd.

It's a usual Thursday night. Several tables are covered in role-playing games. Another group sits crowded around one of the larger tables playing cards for who buys the next round. The crack of pool balls across the bar catches Frank’s attention for a second. He finally spots Gerard throwing darts with Mikey. Frank stands observing the vampires for a minute before Gerard sniffs the air, turning and looking directly at him. Frank holds the unit of his blood up slightly and then walks behind the bar top.

Frank watches as Gerard says something to Mikey, ruffling his hair. Mikey recoils from his brother's touch and smooths his hair back down, all the while visibly annoyed.

By the time Gerard reaches his seat, Frank is putting the finishing touches on the Bloody Mary. He sets the drink in front of the vampire but doesn't let go.

“Really?” Frank questions.

“What?”

Frank cocks an eyebrow.

“You have sharp fangs and super strength. Your nails are like claws when you're angry. You rip out people's throats and drink their blood,” Frank states candidly.

Gerard raises a finger at the human.

“I have _never_ ripped anyone's throat out,” Gerard comments. “But I might try it if you don't let go of my drink.”

Frank raises his hands in submission.

“Regardless,” he continues. “A needle phobia? Really?”

Gerard narrows his eyes, but Frank knows he's not actually upset because his irises are still hazel and not glowing red.

“You're testing me, human.”

“Fine. Be that way. Even after I made you a special drink tonight.”

Gerard takes a swig, savoring the flavor.

“Can we talk about something else?” Gerard asks. “How about, what do you do when you're not bartending?”

Frank's expression immediately brightens.

“I play with my dog, Trixie,” he states enthusiastically.

“You have a dog?”

“Yeah. Matt bought her for me when she was still a puppy,” Frank gushes, digging through his wallet. “She's all I have left of him.”

He produces a picture of a small, brown and white dog with medium length fur and hands it to Gerard.

“She's a cutie,” Gerard responds.

“Trixie’s my girl. I spoil her,” Frank says, taking the picture back and carefully tucking it back into his wallet.

Brian steps over, butting into the conversation.

“Don't let him fool you–” he starts, but Frank cuts him off.

“No one asked you,” an abashed rose coloring Frank’s cheeks.

Gerard shushes Frank and then addresses Brian.

“Now what were you going to say, sugar?”

Frank swallows back his jealousy of Gerard referring to Brian as “sugar.”

“Just that Trixie’s not a dog,” the bartender says, elbowing Frank gingerly in the ribs. “She's his four-legged fur baby. He loves that dog more than he loves most people.”

“So why is this the first I'm hearing of her?”

“Because,” Frank interjects, feigning insult, “my personal life is separate from my business life.”

Gerard raises his nearly empty Bloody Mary glass.

“I can see that,” he states sarcastically.

Frank pretends to pout.

“Fine. Team up on me if you want. Trixie loves me.”

Brian hooks an arm around Frank’s neck.

“If we didn't love you,” Brian says, his tone earnest, “we wouldn't pick on you.”

“Cheers to that,” Gerard toasts before finishing off his drink.

Brian gives Frank a little squeeze before going back to work.

“So how was it?” Frank inquires, hoping to shift the attention some.

“Best Bloody Mary I've ever had, honestly,” Gerard answers, wiping the inside of the glass with his finger and then licking off the residue.

Frank holds up the collection bag containing his blood.

“Care for another?”

Gerard tongues a fang.

“It's better pure, straight from the tap.”

Frank looks around, afraid someone might have overheard.

“Pretty please?” Gerard implores.

Frank motions to Brian to watch the bar and then walks away, Gerard right behind him.

“This is getting to be a habit,” Frank admonishes jokingly once they're behind closed doors.

“I just like the way you taste.”

Gerard pulls Frank close and licks a wide stripe over Frank’s pulse point before nicking the flesh there. He cradles Frank's lulling head in his hand as he sucks gently on the wound he just made.

Frank feels weak, but he's not sure if it's because of what Gerard's doing with his mouth or if it's from blood loss. Before he can stop them, his hands run up Gerard's chest, leaning himself against the vampire. Gerard stops drinking from him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips briefly. Frank opens his eyes, peering into Gerard's hazel ones.

“What's wrong?” Frank asks, his pulse beginning to race.

Gerard just looks at him for a long moment, making Frank's heart jump into his throat. Gerard’s thumb caresses Frank's cheek.

“Why do you let me do this?” his voice tender.

Frank’s heart settles back into his chest, and his body relaxes once again.

“Because you ask me to.”

“I'm sure I'm not the only one who's asked to drink from you, sugar. But I _am_ the only one you bring back here. I just want to know why.”

Frank’s eyes are heavy, and his head is buzzing. He shrugs his shoulders, unable to formulate a convincing lie standing here so close to Gerard.

The vampire licks over his bite mark, leaving a cool trail up to Frank's ear.

“We both know I'm quite fond of you. Just admit you like me,” he whispers in Frank's ear.

“I do like you, Gerard, or I wouldn't be back here with you.”

“I don't mean in a platonic way.”

Frank fails to stifle a gasp when Gerard nibbles at his neck again, but he makes no other sounds, speaks no more words. Gerard dares to nip at Frank's lips before drawing back his head to look at the human. Frank licks his lips where Gerard's teeth just were, wishing he could taste Gerard the way the vampire tastes him.

“I already know the truth, Frankie,” Gerard murmurs. “I can smell your pheromones. Just say the words.”

After struggling to open his eyes and right his head, Frank reaches up on his tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on Gerard's forehead.

“I know you can,” he finally speaks, “but I can't do that, Gerard.” The vampire strokes Frank's jaw with the back of his fingers as Frank continues on. “It's still too soon after…” he trails off for a second. “I'm damaged, broken.”

“Then I'll wait for you,” Gerard says, his voice affectionate yet respectful. “I have an eternity, after all.”

Frank smiles, ardor spreading throughout his body like a flame despite himself.

“You don't really want to be with me,” Frank argues feebly. “I'm human. That means I'm mortal. To you, I'm just a fleeting moment.”

“No. You will be one of my most cherished memories.”

Images of Matt flash in his mind, and Frank takes a step back, shaking his head at the vampire.

“I can't hurt you like that, Gerard. I can't break your heart the way mine has been broken.”

Gerard reaches for Frank's hand, and Frank allows him to take it.

“So you do love me,” the vampire’s words both a question and a statement.

Frank's eyes slip closed.

“Dear god, yes!” he whispers in a rush, as if the words are painful on his tongue.

Frank breathes rapidly from the mix of conflicting emotions surging through his body. He clings to Matt’s memory like a security blanket, but he knows Matt would want him to move on. Gerard is a wonderful soul, but what happens when Frank grows old and the vampire is still youthful? Would either of them even live that long or would they be killed by radicals for being in an interspecies relationship? Doesn't Gerard deserve a chance?

Gerard squeezes Frank's hand, willing him to open his eyes. Frank peers at him questioningly, and Gerard shrinks the distance between them, his body all but touching Frank’s.

“Things will work out. But until then, I will wait for you,” the vampire murmurs, kissing Frank’s cheek.

“What if that's years away?”

The vampire laughs softly.

“I've already waited a hundred years for you,” he answers. “What's a few more?”

Frank nods his understanding. Realizing the din of the bar has gone silent, he checks his watch.

“It's almost sunup,” Frank says forlornly. “You should go.”

“Until next week,” Gerard replies, daring to place an innocent kiss on Frank's lips.

In the solitude of the back room, eyes still shut from the brief kiss, Frank listens to the sounds of Gerard exiting the bar. He eventually looks up to find Brian propped on the doorframe.

“Interesting night?” Brian asks.

Frank touches his lips with a couple of fingers, smiling to himself.

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

Brian smirks and shakes his head.

“Come on,” he says, pushing himself off the doorframe. “Let's make us some drinks, and you can tell me all about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to update this as a thank you to the few people that have given it a shot. Thank you! I hope you'll continue to read along!
> 
> So I'm guessing this fic is going to be about five, maybe six, chapters long, so not very long at all. I think I can stick it out that long.
> 
> Thank you for all the support!  
> Loves and hugs!  
> xo Miz


	3. Unexpected Abetment

Frank sits with his knees drawn up to his chest and his back against the door of the storage room he normally shares with Gerard. His thoughts spin in circles, causing him to wail harder each time the cycle renews.

“Frank, what's wrong?” Brian calls through the door.

He doesn't answer.

“Come on, Frankie,” Brian tries again. “Just tell me what's going on.”

More silence.

There's a shuffle of footsteps, a murmur of unintelligible voices, and then a rumble of thunderous blows to the door.

“Don't break the fucking thing down, Bob!” Brian shouts.

Frank wipes his running nose on his sleeve.

“You can't help me,” he finally whimpers, hoping his broken voice is loud enough to be heard. “Just leave me alone.”

Brian's voice is lower now, like he's kneeling down on the other side of the door.

“How long have we been friends, Frankie? What, six… seven years now?” He pauses. “Have I ever not been here for you?”

Frank shakes his head no, oblivious to the fact Brian can't see him.

“But I can't let you get involved in this, any of you!” he cries out, breaking into sobs yet again.

He rests his head on his knees, wishing they would all just leave him be to think. But once again, someone tries to open the door.

“Leave me alone!” he screams.

“I can't, sugar,” comes Gerard's subdued voice. “You're my human.”

Frank scrambles to his feet and slings open the door, pulling the vampire into the small room before throwing himself into his embrace. For a long moment, Frank stands wrapped in the comfort of Gerard’s tepid body and vintage scent. He suddenly realizes it's the middle of the afternoon on a Friday, an odd time for a vampire to be out and in his bar.

“How… why… what are you doing here?” Frank asks breathlessly, his face still buried in Gerard shoulder.

“Bob called Mikey, and Mikey called me,” Gerard answers, rubbing Frank's back. “Mikey said someone hurt you. Tell me who, sugar.”

“I can't! They’ll kill her! The letter said they’ll kill Trixie!” Frank exclaims, fresh tears burning his face.

Gerard grips Frank's shoulders, forcing the human to look at him.

“I’m not following you. I need you to start at the beginning,” the vampire states, his tone menacing.

Frank heaves a sigh and begins pacing back and forth in the small back room, not able to take more than three steps in any direction.

“When I got home this morning, my apartment had been broken into. Trixie was gone, and staked to my bedroom door was this note,” Frank blurts out in a single breath, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

Gerard takes the letter and reads it.

_Frank Iero,_

_You are a traitor and an embarrassment to the human race. You consort with the enemy, allowing those things, those undead monsters, to patronize your establishment. We will no longer allow this._

_We have your beloved dog, Trixie. You have one week to cease and desist your “All’s Nights.” Failure to comply will mean grave consequences for Trixie. Involvement of your friends, especially those fanged FREAKS, will also mean grave consequences for Trixie._

_Any retribution will result in a more gruesome death for you than your precious Matt suffered._

_We're watching you._

_Dark Rebels_

By the time Gerard reaches the end, his eyes are glowing red.

“Don't worry, Frankie. We'll get her back,” he declares, almost growling.

He starts for the door, but Frank catches his arm, stopping him.

“Where are you going?”

“Trust me,” is all the vampire says.

“Did you read what I did?” Frank asks in a panic. “I wasn't supposed to tell _you_. You certainly can't tell anyone else!”

Gerard turns to face him, his eyes searching Frank's.

“I have a century of experience fighting this war. The Dark Rebels aren't the first of their sort. I've fought this battle before. Now, do you trust me or not?”

Frank stands looking at the vampire, his fingers still clutching Gerard's sleeve. He nods as silent tears fall and then lowers his head. Gerard walks outs, Frank's arm falling away, and Frank sinks to his knees with a hard thud.

It's feels like only seconds before Gerard is pulling Frank back into his arms, shushing him and stroking his hair. The human is spiraling down again, muttering to himself about Trixie.

“Shh, sugar. It's okay. We'll get her back. I swear,” Gerard murmurs while holding Frank close.

For a long while, they sit cuddled up on the floor of the storage room. Eventually Frank calms down some, but Gerard continues embracing and rocking him. A knock on the door interrupts the soothing silence.

“Will you come with me? I have something to show you.” Gerard says.

Frank nods his head in Gerard's chest before separating their bodies. Gerard leads him out to the bar, and Frank is astonished at the sight before him. His entire staff is there, even Ray. But more than that, the bar is half full of regular All’s Night customers, both vampires and humans.

“Gerard, no,” Frank pleads, pulling on the vampire's arm. “We can't get all of them involved!”

“No one asked them to come. They came because they all want to help you. You mean a lot to our community, sugar,” Gerard states loudly.

The crowd cheers, some calling out “That's right,” and “You tell him.” Frank releases his grip on Gerard's arm, nodding his acceptance of their help. Gerard climbs up onto the bar and holds up the crumpled letter, his red eyes focusing on the congregation gathered there.

“As you have heard, the Dark Rebels have broken into Frank's home, taken his dog, and threatened Frank's and his dog’s lives because of All's Night,” he announces.

The people growl and sneer and boo. Frank watches wide-eyed as more and more sets of glowing eyes appear in the ever-growing horde.

“Now, I know some of you aren't willing to face off with them,” Gerard continues. “If you're not, there's no hard feelings. Be on your way. But if you're willing to fight for our right to All’s Night, if you're willing to stand up for Frank because he provides a safe haven for us to come together in, like I am, then I urge you, take up your arms and prepare to kick some motherfucking Rebel ass!”

Gerard has to pause and wait for the roar to die down. He throws a quick nod at Frank before carrying on.

“I need you to gather every weapon you can carry and meet me here at sundown tonight. And spread the word. We are coming for them! We fight for Frank! We fight for us!”

The people cry out in encouragement, many of them turning to follow Gerard's commands, and Frank feels a small hope taking root inside of him. Gerard hops down off the bar top, his eyes fading back to their normal piercing hazel.

“Like I've said several times now, sugar, we're getting Trixie back,” he says to Frank before turning to others, Frank's staff and Mikey. “Does anyone have any information on their current lair? Last I heard, they were burned out of the old Morrison farm’s barn.”

“I try not to keep tabs on them,” Mikey mutters under his breath.

“I know they have a hideaway at the pier,” Bob offers, “but I doubt that's anywhere they'd take a dog.”

“No, no,” Brian pipes up. “It's the old abandoned warehouse up on 9th Street.”

Everyone looks at Brian.

“What? People talk to their bartender. I just listen. You'd be surprised at the things I've heard. Alcohol loosens the tongue.”

“It's true,” Frank says, finally finding his voice. “I know way more than I care to about some people.”

“Okay,” Gerard answers, skepticism hiding in his tone. “Any idea about the layout of this place? We need a plan. We can't go rushing in there half cocked.”

“It's a warehouse,” Brian states, slightly annoyed. “It's a big open room. The last time I was in there–”

“Which was when exactly?” Gerard interrupts.

Brian narrows his eyes, but he answers the question.

“About eight years ago. I was skateboarding in there with some old friends.”

Gerard waves his hand, gesturing for Brian to continue.

“The last time I was in there, it was just a big room filled with outdated machinery and a large office overlooking it. I'm willing to bet that's where they are.”

“I used to do night security there,” Ray finally speaks, his voice quiet but firm. “There have to be a dozen ways in and out of there. If not more. We couldn't cover them all even with an army of people and days to prepare.”

“So, what do you suggest?” Gerard asks.

“Well,” Ray drawls, “I don't know if they'll still hold given their age, but all the doors had padlocks on them. We could sneak around and lock up as many doors as possible before attacking.”

Gerard smirks, ruffling Ray's frizzy curls.

“That's one hell of a tactical advantage, being able to control access points.”

“But where are we going to get that many locks?” Brian questions. “We certainly don't have a box of padlocks laying around here, and it's not like we have time to run down to the local hardware store. There's maybe half an hour of sunlight left, and we still need to get our shit together if we're going to be armed ourselves.”

“I don't know about you guys,” Mikey counters, holding up his sharp, claw-like fingernails and baring his fangs, “but I have all weapons I need.”

“Besides, we don't need padlocks. You can jam door locks with screwdrivers, old pipes, anything,” Bob chimes in.

“If you feel the need to arm yourself with your own weapons,” Gerard addresses Brian, “then I suggest you hurry. But I'm pretty sure we're going to have plenty to go around.”

“I'm not taking my chances on guns I'm not familiar with,” Brian spits and then walks out.

“Good riddance,” Gerard mutters.

Frank steps in the vampire's way as Gerard starts towards the bar.

“What's up with you?” he asks him.

Gerard shrugs a shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean, what do I mean? What's all the attitude about?”

Gerard looks toward the door and then cracks his neck.

“Look, something’s off here. This whole situation just smells bad. The Dark Rebels seem to know way too much about you.”

“I don't know how they know so much. Maybe they send spies in here. But I know my friends. They wouldn't rat me out like that.”

“Yeah, well a hundred years of immortality tell me otherwise.”

Frank swallows hard, turning to look at the people beginning to pile back into the bar as Gerard pushes past him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little overwhelmed. This hasn't gotten many hits, but for as many as it has, it's gotten a bunch of comments, subscribers, and kudos. THANK YOU!
> 
> I hope you'll continue to read along. Obviously the next chapter is going to a battle, but I think I still have a few surprises up my sleeve. 
> 
> My love to you all!  
> xo Miz


	4. On the Hunt for Trixie

“Whatever you do,” Gerard tells Frank, tucking the human behind his back, “don't leave my side. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

Frank fidgets with the pistol in his hands. He's never actually held a real gun before.

This entire night is moving so fast. By sundown, the bar was packed with nearly every person who’d ever been to All’s Night. Weapons of every kind were distributed, and then there was a mass exodus towards the warehouse. Now, Frank stands guarded by Gerard, Mikey, and Bob while Ray leads the team locking up the doors.

Gerard jerks his head around right as Frank hears movement behind him. A dark silhouette approaches, and Bob growls.

“It's just me,” Brian half shouts, hands held up in the air as he emerges from the shadows.

He's armed to the teeth. There's a pistol on one hip, and a hunting knife on the other. Another handgun is tucked into a holster under his arm beneath his heavy coat. Draped over his shoulder is a powerful rifle with a scope on it. He even has extra clips of ammunition on his belt.

“I wasn't expecting you to come back,” Gerard snaps at him.

Brian shifts on his feet.

“Why? I've never let Frank down.”

The vampire takes a few steps forward, isolating the two of them from the others.

“You just seem awfully knowledgeable about these Rebels. And you have plenty of access to Frank’s personal information.” Gerard narrows his red eyes. “Why should I trust you?”

“I've already told you, people talk. We do open more nights than just All’s Nights. And besides,” he says, leaning in to make sure he's not overhead, “I know what you and Frank do in that backroom. If I had a problem with you or him or All’s Night, I would have outed you a long time ago.”

Frank puts a gentle hand on Gerard's back as he walks over to them. Gerard glances over his shoulder at Frank and then looks back to Brian, running his tongue over a fang as he thinks.

“Look, man,” Brian says. “Frank's never been anything but good to me. I just want to help. So are we good, or should I just leave?”

“It's okay, Gerard,” Frank states, pulling on the vampire's wool coat. “I trust him.”

Gerard sighs heavily.

“I appreciate you keeping our relationship under your hat. I'm not going to make you go, but I'm watching you.” Gerard scans the crowd of people. “And not just you. Someone is feeding them information, and I'm going to find out who and make them pay.”

“I assure you. It's not me.” Brian readjusts his rifle. “I'm assuming you're calling the shots, so where do you want me?”

“With that scope,” Gerard starts, eyeing Brian’s hardware, “I think you should find a nice perch and pick off any stragglers that make it out the door.”

Brian nods.

“But,” Gerard adds, “don't wander too far. All that ammo? We might need you inside at some point.”

“Can do.”

Brian turns on his heel, so Gerard and Frank rejoin Mikey and Bob.

“I don't know what that was about, but Brian’s cool, Gee,” Mikey says.

“Someone isn't cool, Mikey. And I intend to find out who,” Gerard answers.

Just then Ray comes back carrying extra bent rods and screwdrivers.

“We jammed all the doors we could find except for the two you can see from here,” he reports.

“Were you able to get a look inside?” Gerard asks.

Ray nods.

“They have maybe three dozen people in the main room, but they aren't very well armed. It doesn't look like they know we're coming. Up on the balcony outside the office are two burly dudes. They're armed a little better it seems, so they might give you some problems.”

“Not only do they have home field advantage, they have the high ground,” Gerard reiterates. “We have to go straight for them first. We can't risk them attacking from above.”

Frank interjects, his eyes wide, “This is probably a bad time to mention that I've never been in a fight.”

The group turns to look at him peering out from behind Gerard.

“Maybe I should just stay out here. I don't even know what to do with this,” Frank says, turning the handgun over in his hands.

“You point it at the bad guy and squeeze the trigger,” Bob answers offhandedly. “It'll do the rest.”

“I'm not leaving you out here alone. End of story,” Gerard tells him resolutely. He turns back to the others. “Everyone know the plan?”

The group nods and utters their affirmations.

“Good. Let's go,” Gerard orders, waving to the horde of people at the door to begin the assault.

Frank follows Gerard closely, practically glued to his coattail. When the first pop of gunfire rings out, his steps hitch. Gerard’s arm is immediately around him, pushing him forward again.

“You've got this,” the vampire whispers in his ear.

As they approach the doors, Frank hears more gunfire and people screaming. Before he registers he's inside, he's being pulled up a set of stairs against the outside wall.

“Stay behind me!” Gerard shouts as he aims at one of the men guarding the office door.

There's a string of deafening cracks, and Frank jolts. When he looks back up, both men are lying on the catwalk motionless.

“Let's go! Let's go!” Frank hears someone yell.

He fists the back of Gerard’s coat, nearly dropping his unfired gun, and tries to keep up. Bob kicks in the office door with a single strike. Frank steps over a bloody body and into the office, his eyes scanning the room until they come to rest on a friendly face cuddling his beloved Trixie.

“James! You found her!” Frank exclaims, rushing towards them. “I didn't know you were here helping us.”

James pets the dog on her head, and Frank takes notice of a large blade in his best friend's hand.

“Oh, I'm not here to help your little posse. I'm here to end it,” James says, a malicious grin on his face.

Gerard jerks Frank backwards, simultaneously stepping between him and James.

“I see you disobeyed my letter, Frankie,” James remarks, tilting his head to look at his former best friend. “I was hoping we could handle this between us, like gentlemen.”

“Gentlemen?” Frank sneers. “I thought we were friends, but friends don't threaten each other’s lives.”

“I tried to talk sense into you multiple times. I even had Matt killed as a warning. I spared your life, hoping you'd see reason. Is that not what friends do? Look out for each other?”

Frank's eyes prick with tears at the mention of his former lover.

“How is killing my boyfriend looking out for me?” he cries out.

“He ruined you. He planted the idea in your head that these _monsters_ ,” James motions around the room at Gerard, Mikey, Bob, and Ray, “aren't bad. I didn't give you money to start a club for them. They're parasites, feeding on us humans.”

Frank lunges forward, but Gerard catches him with an arm around his waist.

“They're obviously better friends than you!” Frank spits.

“It was bad enough you started letting these things into our bar. But then, you started selling them blood. And now look at you.” James steps across the room. He uses the tip of his knife to push Frank's shirt collar down, exposing the fang marks there. “You’re in bed with them, willingly allowing _this_ one to drink your blood. My, my. How far you have fallen, Frank.”

“You're outnumbered, James. Give me my dog back.”

“Oh, this mutt?” James asks, stepping back and holding Trixie out in front of him. “Well now, I just can't do that. Your actions have consequences. You're going to learn that the hard way.”

Before Frank can take a breath to scream, James rams his knife into Trixie’s side. The dog yelps loudly. James withdraws the bloody blade and tosses Trixie aside like a ragdoll. Frank dashes to her side, scooping her up off the floor.

There's a shuffle behind him and then gunfire as Gerard falls against Frank’s back. James begins screaming. Frank looks over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Mikey, Bob, and Ray ripping and clawing at James’ body before Gerard shields him from it. Frank tenses his body in Gerard's arms as James continues crying out with every snap of his bones, tears flowing down Frank's face.

Eventually James goes silent. Gerard cups Frank's face in his hands and kisses Frank’s forehead.

“Come on. Let's get out of here,” the vampire murmurs.

Frank nods and lifts his head, but Gerard stops him.

“Don't look. You don't want to see that.”

Frank stares at Gerard with red-rimmed eyes for a long minute, trying to come to grips with the entire situation. He cradles Trixie closer to his chest, despite the dog's whimpers.

“Gerard, I…” Frank trails off, unsure what to say.

“I know,” Gerard answers as he pulls Frank off the floor, cautious to stay between Frank and Frank’s best friend’s mangled and bloody body.

Mikey, Bob, Ray, and Brian are waiting for them as they exit the warehouse into the falling snow.

“Frankie,” Brian says softly, “I'm sorry. I had no idea it was James. I would have warned you if I did.”

Frank doesn't react. He stands broken, crying silently and petting Trixie.

“You're hit,” Mikey says to Gerard, examining the back of Gerard’s shoulder.

“I'm fine,” Gerard replies. “It's just a flesh wound. It'll take more than a bullet to take me down. I _am_ a vampire, after all.” He looks around, never taking his arm from around Frank’s waist. “Everyone else good?”

“Yeah, but,” Bob pauses for a second, “what did he mean, Frank's in bed with us? Who's he sleeping with?”

Gerard sighs.

“Me. But we haven't actually slept together.”

Frank sniffs and wipes his nose on the sleeve of his coat.

“I don't think this is the time or place for this discussion,” Ray admonishes.

“He's right,” Mikey adds. “Come on, guys. Let's give Frank some space.”

They all walk away, leaving Gerard and Frank alone.

“Frank?” Gerard questions, his voice kind and gentle.

Frank drops to his knees, his beloved dog still in his arms. Trixie yelps as he lays her down on the frozen ground. She's bleeding, soaking through her fur and staining the snow beneath her crimson. Frank nuzzles his face to hers.

“I know, girl,” he whispers to her, offering her a scratch behind her ear as tears continue streaming down his face. “It’ll be over soon.”

Gerard puts a light hand on Frank's shoulder, and Frank looks up to him. He's desperate, but he doesn't know what to ask of the vampire.

“You know what you need to do,” Gerard says, empathy ingrained in each syllable.

Frank nods and pulls his gun out of his waistband. He leans down and kisses Trixie once more before putting the barrel between her eyes. But he can't pull the trigger. A pained scream lodges in his throat. He feels Gerard’s chest against his back, where the vampire has knelt down behind him.

Gerard pulls him close, just holding him for a minute. Frank allows Gerard to take his gun, and he buries his face in Gerard's shoulder.

“Don't watch this,” Gerard says softly, putting a hand behind Frank's head to hold him there.

The silence feels like an eternity as Frank waits, clutching at Gerard with tight fists. He jumps at the sudden crack of gunfire. Knowing that it was the right thing to do doesn't comfort him in the least, and Frank melts into Gerard's body when the vampire drops the gun to the ground and wraps both arms around him, the only sound in the deafening winter silence that of Frank's sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm begging you, please don't hate me! I'm sorry I killed the dog! It wasn't easy for me to do, I swear. But feel free to give me a good tongue lashing if you need to. I will understand completely!
> 
> There's one or two chapters left. I haven't decided yet. I'm honestly debating if I want to add a sex scene or not. If I don't, this will be my first fic to NOT have sex in it. If I do, I need to figure out how to go about it. Sex doesn't fit into the next chapter, so I'll have to add a sixth one. Feel free to share your opinions on this matter as well.
> 
> I sending each of you comforting hugs! Thank you for reading! Hopefully you'll still read the next chapter, even though I killed Trixie. 
> 
> xo Miz


	5. Things Change

It's been nearly a week since Gerard brought Frank back to his house following the attack on the Dark Rebels. Frank was pleasantly surprised to learn Gerard slept in a regular bed and not a coffin, even though that seemed rather silly. Mainly because Frank has hardly left the comfort of the vampire's bedroom.

“I want you to turn me,” Frank states nonchalantly as he rebandages the nearly-healed bullet wound on the vampire’s shoulder.

Gerard reaches back and puts his hand over Frank’s, looking at Frank over his shoulder.

“I think you need to give that some serious thought first,” he answers. “You’ve hardly had time to process everything that happened last week. You haven't even been back to your apartment.”

Frank steps around front of Gerard, leaning against the dressing table in front of where Gerard is sat.

“I've given it a lot of thought. It's all I've thought about this week as I've been living your schedule.”

“Frank, you see how I have to live, with heavy drapes over my windows while I sleep away the best part of the day. This life isn't as romantic as it seems.” Gerard takes Frank's hand in his. “Your humanity might be fragile and fleeting, but it's so very precious. I miss being human sometimes.”

“But not all the time,” Frank counters.

“That's true, but there's a lot more to consider. Being turned turns your life, your whole world, inside out.”

Frank looks over Gerard's head at the vampire's dark bedroom. He carefully considers Gerard's words as Gerard has never led him astray. After a moment, Gerard stands and sweeps a strand of hair out of Frank's face.

“It's dangerous, sugar–being one of us. You just witnessed that first hand. And the process hurts. You know that, right?”

“I know. And…” Frank lowers his head as his words trail off.

Gerard puts his fingers under Frank's chin, raising his face back up to look at him.

“And what?”

“And if I do this, you can't drink from me anymore,” Frank states sadly. “You love the way I taste.”

“Oh, Frankie,” Gerard coos dotingly. “I can’t feed from you anymore, sure, but I can still drink from you. I can still taste you. That won't change.”

“I just have nothing to go back to, you know?” Frank ponders aloud. “All that's left are sad memories.”

“And what about the bar? Are you just going to walk away from it?” Gerard asks, wanting Frank to consider everything.

“Most of my employees are your kind. The bar can change with me.” Frank looks at the vampire with pleading eyes. “I want this, Gerard. To live here with you. To be able to taste you, smell you. I want to experience you the way you do me.”

“This is a life-changing decision. Are you sure you don't want to give it a little more thought? You can stay here with me as long as you'd like without me turning you.”

“You were twenty-nine when you made the decision. I'm thirty-two. I'm sure.”

Gerard shifts uncomfortably, a pained smile on his lips.

“Sugar, I never chose this life. When I was turned, humans and vampires didn't coexist. I was forced into turning by a monster that wanted to keep me in his service.”

Frank lowers his head.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know.” He pauses for a moment before asking, “Is that why you've never taken a mate?”

Gerard kisses the top of Frank's head and then strokes the human’s hair.

“I didn't want to ask someone to join this life just for my benefit.”

Frank stares at his feet as he kicks the floor with his toes.

“Don't you get lonely? Doesn't it suck watching everyone and everything you care about fade away around you?”

“I get by.”

Frank looks back up to Gerard.

“I don't want to just get by anymore,” Frank says quietly. “I don't want to be just another memory for you to grieve over.” He leans in and places a soft kiss on Gerard's lips. “I want to be your mate. Please turn me.”

The vampire smiles, his face brightening.

“Okay,” is all he says before pulling Frank into a long hug.

“So how does this work?” Frank asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“You have to drink my blood,” Gerard answers as he leads the human to his bed. “Sit down.”

Frank sits on the edge of the mattress chewing on his lower lip, and Gerard once again lifts Frank's face to look at him.

“I know it's going to be extremely painful for what seems like forever, sugar, but it's only a few hours, and I'm going to be here the entire time,” the vampire assures him.

Frank nods his understanding. Gerard lets go of Frank's face and nips at his wrist with a fang, opening a vein. He holds out his arm, his dark blood running down his pale skin in stark contrast and dripping onto the floor, but quickly withdraws it.

“Are you sure about this, Frankie? It cannot be undone.”

“I want to be with you. Forever.”

Gerard kisses him softly and then extends his wrist to Frank's mouth again.

“Then here. Drink this.”

Frank puts his mouth over the tear in Gerard's flesh. The metallic pungency of the vampire's blood thickly coats his tongue, and Frank coughs hard after choking it down.

“It'll get easier–drinking blood. Before sunrise, you'll crave it.”

Gerard wipes Frank's lips with his fingers.

“When will I start feeling something?” Frank asks, still swallowing down the bitterness in his mouth.

“Do you feel that burn in the back of your throat and the pit of your stomach?”

“Yeah.”

Gerard puts his hand over Frank’s cheek.

“That's just going to get worse. I'll go make you some tea,” he answers before walking out of the room.

Frank lays back across the bed focusing on the muted sounds of Gerard moving around in the kitchen. Every time he swallows, it feels like hot coals burning his insides, yet he can't stop doing it. By the time Gerard comes back with a mug in hand, Frank is pouring sweat.

“I thought vampires are cold natured,” Frank mumbles under his sweater he's stripping off.

Gerard chuckles despite himself.

“That's your humanity fighting back. In about an hour or so, you'll have a high fever. But once that breaks, it's downhill.” Gerard pushes Frank back down into the mattress. “You should rest while you can.”

Frank tries to settle in, but he can't find a comfortable position. Gerard sits at the foot of the bed just watching him, which Frank finds unnerving for reasons he doesn't understand.

After floundering about for far too long, Frank jumps out of the bed, ripping at his clothes. His skin pricks with heat, and the sensation of his clothing rubbing against him is too much to bear. Frank struggles to get his shirt off with his aching fingers, so Gerard pulls Frank's shirt over his head for him. Frank groans as he paces the floor. Even the smoothness of the hardwood under his feet is excruciating, like walking on shards of glass.

“Do you want me to make you more tea?” Gerard asks, empathy dripping from his tone.

“No!” Frank snaps and then crushes his eyes shut and shakes his head. “I mean, no,” he says in a milder tone. “I don't even like hot tea.”

Gerard starts to comfort the human physically but thinks better of it.

“It's not just hot tea, sugar. It's a special blend of herbs and roots that'll help it not hurt so long.”

“Fine,” Frank says through a sigh.

Frank attempts to sit down, but he can't stay still. Every fiber in his body is screaming at him in harsh cacophony. He draws a ragged breath before continuing the agonizing task of pacing. He notices Gerard bringing in an armful of stuff in addition to the steaming cup of tea.

“What's all that?” he asks, taking the warm mug and practically guzzling its contents.

“Your fever is spiking. I can't let it get too high, or you risk dying before you can turn,” Gerard answers.

Frank shivers.

“That would explain why I'm starting to freeze,” he states.

“Well, that and the fact you're walking around my unheated bedroom in nothing but your underwear,” Gerard says, frowning at him.

The vampire turns down the comforter on the bed.

“Come lay down,” he instructs. “I need to pack you with ice packs.”

Frank instinctively takes a step back, crossing his arms over his chest in protection.

“Please don't, Gerard. I'm so cold,” Frank pleads.

Gerard stops cracking the ice packs and walks over to Frank. He places a palm to Frank's forehead and then his cheeks.

“Sugar, you're burning up. If your fever gets much higher, I'm going to have to put you in an ice bath,” the vampire informs him, gently running his hand down Frank's arm until their fingers are interlaced.

Frank squeezes Gerard's hand tightly, his eyes slipping closed, and Gerard waits patiently for the human to reply. When Frank doesn't, Gerard speaks up again.

“I know what you're going through. Your eyes are burning. Your teeth are hurting. Your fingernails feel like you have splinters under them. All of your nerve endings are firing at the same time, giving you pins and needles. And worst of all, there's a crushing pain in your chest as your body comes to a crawl, and you can't take a deep breath. It feels like death and for good reason.”

Tears threaten to spill over Frank’s lashes when he opens his eyes again.

“Please just hold me,” Frank begs.

Gerard pulls Frank into a loving embrace.

“Let me put ice on the arteries in your neck, okay? Please?”

Frank nods his head in the crook of Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard gets Frank tucked into the bed with an ice pack on either side of his neck before he climbs in beside him and draws Frank's pathetic and trembling form into his own body.

“Try to get some sleep, sugar,” Gerard murmurs.

As the vampire hums an ancient lullaby, Frank slowly drifts off into a fitful slumber.

His own moaning awakes Frank. He realizes he's alone in the room and starts to call out for Gerard until the vampire opens the door carrying a coffee mug.

“No more tea. I feel sick at my stomach,” Frank whimpers.

Gerard settles on the side of the mattress, petting Frank's hair.

“You're nauseated because you're hungry,” Gerard replies. “And it's not tea. It's human blood.”

Frank buries his face in the pillow.

“Come on, sugar,” the vampire pleads. “It's almost over. This will make you feel better, I promise. I even warmed it for you.”

Begrudgingly Frank props himself up and takes the drink from Gerard. He takes a small sip, expecting the acrid taste of copper, but instead, the blood glides down his throat like warm cocoa. Frank smacks his lips once he finishes it off.

“What's that awful chemical aftertaste?” he asks, handing Gerard the mug back.

“Anticoagulants. You don't get that when you drink straight from a human.”

“You mean, when you drink from me,” Frank jokes.

Gerard's lips perk in a small grin.

“Not anymore. You're no longer human,” Gerard says, placing the cup on the nightstand.

Frank runs his tongue over his teeth, accidentally nicking it with his sharp fang.

“You'll get accustomed you having fangs in a few days,” Gerard laughs. “How do you feel?”

Frank takes account of his physical state. The world seems louder, and the dark bedroom now seems brightly lit. Gerard’s musky smell fills his head, intoxicating yet soothing. And Gerard's once cold hand over his own now feels as warm as a ray of spring sunshine.

“Exhausted. But fantastic,” he answers.

“Do you want more to drink?” Gerard asks as he checks to make sure Frank's fever is gone.

“I want to taste _you_ ,” Frank responds.

“Baby steps, sugar,” Gerard says affectionately but with a quick shake of his head, his eyes never leaving Frank's. “But soon. Very soon. I promise.”

“So what do we do now?”

Gerard checks his watch.

“We start your new life as a vampire. The sun is about to rise, which means it's time for us to sleep.”

Frank snuggles back into the bed, pulling the comforter up to his chin.

“Sleep sounds good.”

“Good morning, sugar,” Gerard says softly, kissing Frank's lips.

By the time Gerard has put the two coffee mugs back in the kitchen and cut off the small lamp beside the bed, Frank is snoring quietly. Gerard climbs into bed beside him and places a kiss on the new vampire's cheek. He lays in the dark for a long time just looking at his new mate, overcome with love for Frank. Eventually he falls asleep himself, excited for what's to come at nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you paid any attention to the chapter counter, you already know I decided to write two more chapters instead of one. So that means there's still one left. And yes, there will be sex. But please, PLEASE, don't expect hard and rough sex. I don't see either of these characters engaging in wild, animalistic fucking.
> 
> If you have stuck around this long, my eternal gratitude to you! I didn't know how this was going to turn out considering I've never written fantasy fiction before. 
> 
> I probably won't post the final chapter until after Christmas. I hope to see you all then! 
> 
> My love to all!  
> xo Miz


	6. The Binding of Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a few grammatical errors. I can't read through it again. I can almost quote this chapter word for word now.

“Frank?” Gerard calls softly, giving Frank's shoulder a shake with a gentle hand. “Sugar, you need to wake up. You need to eat.”

Frank groans and nuzzles his face further into his pillow.

“Come on, Frankie,” Gerard tries again. “It's really important for you to eat during the first week.”

“I'm not hungry. And I don't like that aftertaste,” Frank grumbles.

Gerard leans in and kisses Frank's cheek.

“That's a shame. I was going to let you taste me after breakfast this evening,” he murmurs to him afterwards.

Frank rolls a small ways and wipes the sleep from one eye.

“That's just wrong,” Frank replies as a grin curls his lips. “I all but died last night, and you wake me up early with an offer I can't turn down.”

“It's not _that_ early. The sun has already set. And I brought breakfast to you.”

Frank accepts the mug of warm blood when Gerard offers it to him and takes a sip.

“I'm so confused. I thought you slept in until late in the night,” Frank states.

Gerard raises an eyebrow.

“Why would you think that? I've been up before you everyday this past week.”

“Because All's Night starts at sundown. During winter, that's like, six o'clock, but you never show up before eleven. I just figured it was because you slept in,” Frank answers.

“I never show up earlier because I have things to do,” Gerard says playfully. “And you better get used to it. You have to start getting up early to go run your bar now.”

Frank finishes off his drink, scrunching up his face when the aftertaste hits him.

“What could you possibly have to do that's more important than seeing me?” Frank jokes.

“My job. I still have to work, you know. Bill collectors don't discriminate.”

“Jobs and bills are boring,” Frank says as he puts down the cup. He toys with Gerard’s fingers, looking up at him from under his brows. “Let's talk about this me tasting you comment.”

Gerard laughs.

“Not even a day into this new life, and you just can't wait to get your fangs into me,” he says with a wink.

Frank climbs out from under the comforter, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs, and straddles Gerard's lap.

“You been drinking from me for over a year,” he mutters seductively. “It's finally my turn.”

Gerard tilts his head, opening up his neck in invitation, and Frank tongues at his flesh there.

“Do you want some pointers, sugar, or do you prefer to learn by trial and error?”

“I'd rather not hurt you, if that's what you mean,” Frank responds between open-mouthed kisses.

“There's not much damage you can do that won't heal. But–” Gerard’s words are interrupted by an abrupt inhale when Frank hits a particularly sensitive spot.

“But what?” Frank asks before nibbling gently over the same erogenous area.

Gerard breathes heavily as he stumbles over his words, trying desperately to regain his train of thought.

“But, uh, it's good to, uh, practice so you don't hurt a…a human unintentionally.”

“Do you like that?” Frank whispers in Gerard's ear.

“Very much, yes. It's been ages since anyone has touched me this way,” Gerard mutters.

“Well let's fix that.”

Frank pulls Gerard closer to his chest as he bites down on Gerard's neck, drawing first blood. He nurses on the wound as if he's parched, eliciting a deep moan from Gerard.

After giving Frank a few minutes to enjoy himself, Gerard asks, “So how do I taste?”

Frank licks his lips as he thinks.

“Bittersweet. Almost peppery. Like Mexican hot chocolate.” Frank laps eagerly at the blood running down Gerard's neck. “What do I taste like?”

“You have a sweetness that rivals even the most perfectly ripened fruit.”

Frank takes another lick of Gerard.

“Do you want taste me now?” Frank asks.

“No,” Gerard answers, shaking his head slightly. “I've tasted you plenty. Now I want more.”

Not giving Frank a chance to speak another word, Gerard tugs at Frank's lip with his teeth before kissing him with all the pent up passion inside him. He stands from the bed, lifting Frank with ease, and lays Frank on the mattress. Leaning over him, Gerard looks deep into Frank's eyes.

“I've wanted for my own since the first time you let me drink from you,” he utters, thoughtless and sincere.

“So take me,” Frank answers. “I'm yours. You can have all of me.”

Gerard crashes their mouths together again, the force of the kiss splitting Frank's upper lip on his fang. When Gerard finally breaks the contact, Frank licks over his torn flesh, all the while eyeing Gerard with a lustful grin. He kicks off his underwear with Gerard still over him.

Gerard opens his mouth to speak but pauses. He takes in Frank's appearance, combing through a few strands of Frank's hair with his fingers.

Eventually he asks, “Are you sure you feel strong enough to mate?”

“You couldn't stop me from mating with you right now if the world depended on it,” Frank says, his hand finding its way down to palm at Gerard's hard cock through his pajama pants. “This fucker would just have to burn down around us.”

Gerard giggles, shaking his head at Frank.

“Okay,” is all he says as he stands up from the bed.

Frank watches as Gerard undresses, quickly growing impatient at Gerard's methodical pace. He hops off the bed.

“At this rate, I'm going to fuck myself before you're naked,” Frank states with a frown.

He grabs Gerard's half-buttoned shirt at the lower hem and pulls it over Gerard's head, tossing it into the floor with wanton disregard.

“Hey now,” Gerard starts, leaning over to pick it up, but Frank stops him by tugging down Gerard's pants into a puddle around his ankles. “Clothes don't go on the floor,” he lightly scolds.

Frank presses their nude bodies together.

“I'll pick them up when we're done. So are we going to do this or not?”

Gerard pushes Frank backwards as he steps out of his pants. He licks his lips, a lecherous sparkle in his eyes. Frank falls on the bed heavily, and Gerard climbs up over him. He attacks Frank's mouth again, simultaneously rubbing their cocks together. Frank hums and presses his hips into Gerard's.

“Fuck, I could just eat you up,” Gerard breathes.

“So what are you waiting for?” asks Frank, running his hands over Gerard's ass.

Gerard reaches into the nightstand, produces a tube of lube, and quickly slicks up Frank’s dick. Lowering his ass over Frank’s length, Gerard growls lowly. He gives himself a long moment to adjust to the burn of Frank's thick cock stretching his hole and then carefully raises his hips and sinks back down, repeatedly filling himself with Frank's dick until he finds a comfortable rhythm of downward thrusts.

Frank lies under him, gripping Gerard's chest and piercing the skin there with his claws. He moans obscenely and writhes in torturous pleasure, throwing his head back into the pillow and exposing his neck. Gerard grabs Frank's shoulders and attaches his mouth to hollow of Frank's throat. He laps over the vulnerable area before scoring it with his fangs deep enough to bleed.

The taste of Frank's sweet blood spurs Gerard on, and, lost in the euphoria of his passion, he unintentionally bites down harder. Frank draws a sharp, raspy breath at the same time his back arches violently off the bed. The sudden movement dislocates Gerard's hand from Frank’s shoulder, and Frank flinches when one of Gerard’s claws lacerates the skin over his collarbone.

Frank can smell his blood flowing from the wound, and a sudden need to drink from Gerard nearly makes him drool. He threads a hand in Gerard's hair and pulls Gerard down to his mouth. Frank sinks his fangs into the same spot from earlier, right over Gerard's rhythmic pulse, and sucks hungrily. He swallows a mouthful of Gerard’s blood, not bothering to detach his lips from Gerard's flesh.

He can feel his lips slick with blood, feel it running down his chin. He can feel everything, _sense_ everything, as if he's been dead and Gerard has suddenly given him life. Every little detail is amplified, immeasurable, magnificent, and Frank tries to take it all in.

Gerard’s sandalwood soap mixed with the musk of his pheromones. The spiciness of Gerard’s blood on his tongue. Gerard’s long, black hair bouncing with his motions, only offering him peeks of Gerard’s half-lidded, hazel eyes. Each and every low growl, moan, and utterance between Gerard's breaths. The sting of Gerard’s fang and claw marks. And most notably, the warm friction of Gerard’s ass sliding up and down on his dick.

Frank has hardly had time to acknowledge his new heightened senses, much less to begin adjusting to them, and he's quickly overcome by the profuse titillation. Gerard tongues at the gash on Frank’s collarbone, and Frank digs his claws into Gerard's fleshy hips as his chest constricts.

“Gerard! I can't breathe, Gee,” he chokes out in a panic.

Gerard immediately ceasing moving and places a steady hand on the top of Frank’s head.

“You're okay,” Gerard coos. “I feel it too. Try to find one thing to focus on.”

“I can't. There's too much. I'm suffocating,” Frank gasps, pulling at his throat.

“Shh, you don't need to breathe right now. You're like me, a vampire. Your body has slowed to a crawl, and you can go minutes without air,” Gerard tells him, keeping his voice low and soothing.

Frank settles his hand and nods.

“Now,” Gerard continues, “just listen. Ignore all your other senses, and simply listen. What do you hear?”

“Your voice. Your breath. My heartbeat.” Frank pauses. “ _Two_ heartbeats. Beating together.”

“Very good, sugar. That's right. I hear them too. Two diminished heartbeats in synchrony. You and me, united,” Gerard says softly. “Keep listening to us. Count the beats if you have to.”

Gerard waits a moment longer before slowly sitting up on Frank's hips. Frank's eyes are closed, and Frank lies deathly still except for the subtle movements of his lips every couple of seconds as he counts silently. Gerard takes Frank's hand from his hip, tearing his skin a little more as he extracts Frank's claws.

“What number are you up to?” he murmurs.

“Thirty-four.”

“Keep going.” Gerard spreads Frank's palm over his ribs. “What do you feel with this hand?” he asks, gently squeezing Frank's fingers.

“You breathing,” Frank utters, his voice somewhat calmer.

“You're doing great, sugar. I want you to listen to our heartbeat while I breathe for you.”

Gerard takes several deep breaths before Frank's chest finally rises in unison. Frank's body relaxes, and he looks up at Gerard.

“You're way too calm,” Frank jokes.

“I'm far from calm, trust me. I just have plenty of practice mastering the art of focus,” Gerard replies.

Frank smirks.

“I'm guessing you do after a hundred years of fucking.”

Gerard shifts his gaze away from Frank’s and then lowers his head.

“I've never bonded to anyone, sugar,” Gerard admits.

The smile falls from Frank’s lips, and he furrows his brow.

“I don't understand what that means.”

Frank watches Gerard shifts to withdraw Frank's limp cock from within himself. After settling back down on Frank’s hips, Gerard meets Frank's eyes again. Gerard's cheeks are stained pink, more color than Frank has ever seen in his pallid skin, and Frank brushes his fingers along the inside of Gerard’s thigh.

“Frankie…” Gerard sighs. “Once you mate with another vampire, you're bonded for eternity. That means you can't mate with anyone else.”

“Please tell me you're not a virgin,” Frank begs.

“God, no!” Gerard exclaims. “I was a human for twenty-nine years.”

Frank props himself up on his elbows.

“Then why haven't you taken a mate already?”

“I've just never connected with another soul on a deep enough level to…” Gerard traces Frank's lips with his thumb as his words trail off, smiling warmly when Frank kisses the pad of it. “That is, until I met you.”

“So are we bound now?” Frank questions, his tone hopeful.

Gerard leans down, pressing his lips to Frank's.

“Not quite, sugar,” he whispers, and Frank frowns slightly. “Unfortunately that requires finishing the consummatory act.”

“Well then, let's finish it,” Frank murmurs, blood rushing to his dick at the thought of Gerard waiting so long for him.

Frank grinds his hardening cock against Gerard's abdomen. Gerard's eyes flutter briefly before Gerard slides off Frank and lays down beside him. Frank rolls to face him.

“Sugar, I'm not sure that's such a good idea.”

Frank fans a hand out on the center of Gerard’s chest, noting their heartbeats no longer match.

“Please, Gerard,” he implores. “I don't want you to wait any longer for me.”

Gerard studies Frank's pleading expression intently. He eventually scrubs a hand over his face and sighs.

“Okay, Frank. But I have one condition,” he mutters.

“Anything,” Frank states happily.

“You're in control this time, in every way that can be construed.”

“You've waited a century to fuck me. I'll do my very best,” Frank promises as he crawls over Gerard's leg to settle between his shins.

Frank skims his fingers along the inside of Gerard’s thigh, watching Gerard shudder from the sensation. He mars the smooth, pale flesh there with a claw before leaning down and licking off the blood. Gerard whines with need and opens his legs farther. Taking the cue, Frank trails up Gerard's body, leaving shallow fang marks in his wake.

Their mouths collide in a kiss that's all tongue. Frank inhales deeply as he clears his mind of all but their heartbeats and then pushes his full length back into Gerard's hole with ease. Gerard's pulse is the perfect cadence, and Frank times his thrusts to it.

Gerard whimpers and fists the sheets until he rips the fabric, fighting his desire to ravage Frank. He knows Frank needs as little stimulation as possible, but he can't control the motions of his hips. Wrapping his hand around his cock, Gerard rocks up into Frank's downward strokes. A growl lodges in Gerard's throat, and he's barely able to swallow it.

Frank can no longer ignore the light grazing of Gerard’s fingers against his abdomen. As the heat in his groin builds, Frank's speed increases. He needs more—more touching, more kissing, more blood, just more of Gerard—but he also needs to complete their mating, fully aware Gerard isn't going to give him another chance tonight. He strains to hear their heartbeats and is somewhat relieved when they're in perfect accord. Frank dares to look down at Gerard’s doting expression.

Gerard can see the strife in Frank's eyes, feel the tension in Frank's body. Frank is on the verge of becoming overwhelmed again. Gerard grips Frank's hips, urging him to slow down.

“What are you focusing on?” he questions as a reminder.

Frank appears to grimace slightly.

“The small sounds you're making. I can't focus on our heartbeat anymore,” Frank answers in honesty.

“What's wrong, sugar?”

Frank moves his hips lazily.

“I can feel you. In my chest, my head. It's just a lot of emotion. When I'm listening to our heartbeat, I can't separate you from me.”

Gerard puts a gentle hand on Frank's cheek, and Frank nuzzles into it, his eyes slipping closed.

“I can feel you, too, Frankie. You're doing wonderfully. We're so close. Just hang on a little longer,” Gerard encourages, pulling Frank down into a brief but powerful kiss.

Frank picks his tempo back up. While the reactions of his body are now different, he knows Gerard is right; they are so close to peaking, to completing the bonding process. He's never wanted anything more in his life.

Gerard's soft vocalizations each time Frank thrusts into him, almost short-lived moans, gradually become harder, more grunt-like. Gerard fears breaking Frank's concentration, but with the apex of their mating so near, he can't stop himself. He digs his fingertips into the curves of Frank's waist, and Frank opens his eyes, locking gazes with him.

Frank knows nothing can stop the inevitable now. He smiles at Gerard, holds his breath, and allows Gerard's very essence to permeate his entire being, flooding him with excruciating rapture.

All of life ceases to exist around them as their bodies convulse simultaneously, momentarily functioning as a single entity. Frank constricts his muscles, arching Gerard's back off the bed, and Gerard gasps, filling Frank's lungs with air. Frank collapses on top of Gerard, both utterly intoxicated by the potency of their shared dry climax.

Still coming down, Frank realizes Gerard is speaking to him. He forces his head up to look at him. Gerard sweeps Frank's hair out of Frank's face and repeats his question.

“Are you okay?” concern dripping from his words.

Frank nods languidly.

“I still feel you,” he murmurs. “Will that last a while? I don't want it to end.”

“It's going to last forever. We are ethereally bound now, Frankie,” Gerard answers, pausing to kiss Frank's lips. “It won't always be this intense, but you'll always feel me. Just like I'll always feel you. Even our hearts will continue to beat together.”

Frank slips down beside Gerard on the bed, lacing their fingers and pulling Gerard over to face him. He rests his head on the pillow, and they lay in comfortable silence for a while.

“You love me a great deal,” Frank states, meeting Gerard's eyes.

“That I do.” Gerard furrows his brow. “Why does that make you sad?”

“Your love for me is so immense, I could drown in it. I've never had an emotion that strong. I want to love you that deeply,” Frank answers, tears threatening to spill over his lashes.

“Oh, sugar. It'll come,” Gerard replies with a smile. “But even now, your love is stronger than you think. I can feel it.”  
  
Frank frowns.  
  
"I want to love you that way now!"  
  
"Sugar, it's hardly been day since you've been turned. You have so much to learn, so much growing to do. It'll come, I promise," Gerard assures him.  
  
"Okay. I trust you," Frank relents, snuggling the side of his face into Gerard's bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me three weeks to get this chapter done. I wanted to write something more, something better than the sex I normally write. I really hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> As always, my neverending love to MissStroup for reading this too many times and helping me make it better! You, my dear, are simply amazing! 
> 
> In case you didn't notice, there is still one more chapter left. This one ended up being much longer than I thought it would be, so I broke it into two parts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the lovely comments and kudos! You guys are the best part of writing! 
> 
> My love to all!  
> xo Miz


	7. New Chapters

Nervous energy drums through Frank's body as he shields his face from the last of the setting sun’s ruddy glare. It's the first time he's left the sanctity of Gerard’s home since he’s been turned, and he's not sure how his patrons, his staff are going to react. The only thing keeping him from having a full-on panic attack is the placidity of their heartbeat. 

With Frank's emotions running high, the metaphysical connection between the two vampires has intensified. Gerard draws a deep, calming breath, watching Frank's chest rise with his, in an attempt to slow Frank's breathing. He encircles Frank's fingers with his own, halting their slow steps, and Frank squeezes Gerard's hand back. 

“Sugar, it's going to be fine,” Gerard finally says. 

Frank looks up at him, a pleading in his eyes. 

“How do you know?” His voice is soft, almost broken. “And don't say a hundred years of experience.”

“Because they already love you. Who you are hasn't changed. You just got a slight enhancement is all.” 

The corners of Frank's lips pull downward. 

“I don't think there's anything ‘slight’ about changing species. It's rather significant.” 

“Whether slight or significant is irrelevant. You're still you. Everyone is still going to love you. Maybe even more so now,” Gerard states as he brushes the back of his fingers over Frank's jawline, taking in how Frank's face appears suffused with the cool glow of the waxing moon. 

A shiver runs down Frank's spine despite his new tolerance of frigid temperatures, and Frank skims his hands around Gerard’s waist as he steps into the snug warmth between Gerard's body and wool coat. 

“What about your brother?” Frank questions, shifting on his feet. “We're practically family now, and he doesn't even know it.” 

“Mikey? My baby brother adores you. And even if he's a little upset, a couple of free drinks will easily placate him.” Gerard places a gentle kiss over Frank's lips. “But Mikey's not going to be upset because he is well aware of my feelings towards you. If anything, he's going to be ecstatic.”

Frank gazes past Gerard in the direction of his bar as he processes Gerard's answer, and then he looks up at the fresh snow drifting down in huge, fluffy flakes. 

“I guess we better get going before we turn into popsicles,” Frank relents. 

Gerard unwinds his thick scarf from around his neck and wraps it around Frank. They walk the block and a half to the Jukebox at an unhurried pace with their hands linked between them. At the door, Gerard reaches for the handle but hesitates when their pulse rises. 

“I'm right here, sugar. You're going to be fine,” he reassures before pulling open the heavy, wooden door. 

The bar is packed, even for a Tuesday All’s Night, and Frank momentarily thinks their entrance has gone unnoticed. 

“Gee! Frankie!” Mikey shouts over the din. 

The noise level drops tremendously as most of the people turn to look. Frank feels Gerard breathe for them as he awaits the crowds reaction. But it's a fleeting second. As soon as the bar’s populace recognizes the pair, they break out in cheers. They contend for the duo’s attention, clamoring over each other for their chance to speak with them, to lavish their recently-elusive heroes with praises and affection. 

Mikey and Bob cut through the crowd to rescue Frank and Gerard from the overzealous congregation. Once Frank and Gerard are free, Bob immediately establishes his dominant presence as couple's person guard for the night. 

“Wow!” exclaims Frank. “I was not expecting _that._ What is going on?” 

“You're practically gods now. Champions! You led the assault that defeated the Dark Rebels. It's been an unending celebration for almost two weeks now,” Mikey answers, clapping them both on the shoulder and pulling them into a fraternal embrace. 

Mikey pulls back, discreetly sniffing the air surrounding them. A knowing expression crosses Mikey’s features that only Gerard catches, and the brothers exchange sly smirks. 

“But I didn't do anything,” Frank continues the conversation, looking out across the mass of patrons that have now settled. “That was all Gerard.”

“That's not how they see it. You openly defied the Dark Rebels to begin with, inspiring them to follow you,” Mikey counters. 

Frank turns to look at him, and without hesitation Mikey reaches up his hand and lifts Frank's upper lip with his thumb, exposing one of Frank's fangs. Frank startles away from the intrusion, his visage coy. Mikey lets out a single chuckle. 

“When did this happen?” the younger brother asks. 

“When did what happen?” Brian inquires as he walks up behind them. 

To Frank's horror, Mikey once again violates his mouth to bear the new fang for Brian. 

Before Brian can speak, Mikey adds, “And they've mated too. I can smell their bond, reeking of one another.”

Brian's jaw hangs slack as he presses his hand to Frank's forehead, cheek, and neck like he needs more evidence than simply Mikey's word and a single, sharp tooth. 

“He's cold and barely has a pulse,” Brian states. “Finally! My god, you've been pining for Gerard since before you knew his name.” 

“That's not true!” claims Frank. 

“Right,” Gerard says with a laugh. “One, I can sense that chagrin you're feeling right now, just like I know you can sense how replete with love Brian’s statement makes me. And two, all of us—and probably close to everyone in this bar—already knew that.”

Frank drops his gaze to the toe of his shoe digging into the floor. 

“I wasn't that obvious,” he mutters. 

“Sugar, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I know you tried to hide it, but there are some things you can’t hide from a vampire. We could smell the pheromones practically dripping off you. And I was sure of it when you let me drink from you the first time I asked.”

“I only knew because Gerard was the only one you disappeared into the storage room with,” Brian throws in. “I saw the way you watched for him to come in, getting that same dreamy look about you when he finally made his entrance that you had for Mark.” 

Frank sighs heavily, and Gerard nestles into his side, draping an arm around Frank's waist. 

“I didn't know him, but if he loved you half as much as you still love him, he would want you to be happy, Frankie.”

“For sure,” Brian agrees. “I have no doubt Mark would approve.”

“So, uh,” Mikey says, breaking the nostalgia, “are you going to answer my question? When did this happen?”

“Four nights ago,” Gerard says. 

“What?! I've had a new brother for four days, and neither of you can be bothered to call me?” Mikey begs. 

“Well, he turned me four nights ago. The other happened the following night.”

“Still, three days is long enough to tell someone,” Mikey shoots at them. 

“What's it like? Everything you dreamed it would be?” Brian asks. 

“And more. It's really amazing,” Frank replies. “Gerard can turn you too, if you want.”

Immediately a nauseating panic overtakes Frank's chest, and Frank turns to look at Gerard. 

“Can't you?” Frank questions. 

“No!” Gerard and Brian state in unison. 

“Frankie, that's a deeply personal experience that I'd rather not share with Gerard,” Brian admits. “Besides, the whole drinking blood and immortality things kind of freak me out. I'm happy as human.”

“I've only given rise to two vampires, sugar. My brother and you. I'm not comfortable with the dangers involved.”

“But you turned me,” Frank states, confused by Gerard's sudden hesitation. 

“You didn't give me much choice, now did you?” Gerard asks, quickly placing a firm kiss on Frank's lips and preventing him from answering. 

“Holy shit, it's about time,” Ray states, seeming to materialize from nowhere. 

Frank's shoulders roll forward as he rubs the back of his neck, his pride once again wounded that he wasn't as surreptitious as he thought. Gerard runs a hand through Frank's hair and slides his fingers into Frank's palm. 

“You too?” Frank manages to ask. 

“I'm not sure what you mean by ‘me too.’ Pretty much everyone knows. Why do you think no one ever hit on you?” 

“Because I was in mourning?” 

The others vocalize softly, as if at observing a pitiful yet endearing baby animal. 

“Frank, dude,” Ray says, squeezing Frank's arm, “you've been Gerard's, whether you admitted it or not, for some time now. And he yours. One thing you should already know about our species is our respect for one another. We don’t mess with another vampire’s mate, even if that mate is human.”

Bob looks over his shoulder and claims, “Plus, I might have suggested, in so many words, that I'd break anyone's legs who tried to mess with either of you. You know, just lookin’ out for my boys. Congrats, by the way.”

He tosses them a salute before resuming his self-imposed post for the night. 

“Yeah, there was that too,” Ray concedes, shuffling several half steps away from Bob in jest. 

The five exchange wide-eyed glances while stifling their laughter. Gerard pulls Brian aside while the other keep chatting with Frank. 

Gerard licks his lips and rolls them before finally saying, “I owe you an apology. I’m sorry I accused you of feeding the Rebels information. I just thought—”

“You don’t have to explain,” Brian interrupts. “I get it. We all love Frankie and want to protect him, but you love him in a way no one else can. I know because I’ve seen the marks you’ve left on him. I’ve never seen such careful, delicate vampire bites on anyone.” He pauses, his face drawing up, perplexed. “I mean, if biting someone to drink their blood could be construed as careful and delicate.” Brian shudders at the thought, and Gerard smiles softly. “I’m glad he has you now, Gerard. He couldn’t be safer.”

“So everything is okay between us?”

Brian sticks out a hand towards the vampire, and Gerard takes it. 

“As long as you keep taking care of him, we’re good,” Brian states, giving Gerard’s hand a firm shake. 

They rejoin the others. As soon as there’s a lull in the conversation, Brian speaks up. 

“I hate to do this, but this place has been crazy busy, and I need to get back to pouring drinks before I’m so far behind, I’ll never get caught up.”

“I walked off in the middle of shooting pool, so I need to get back over there before the guys finish without me,” Mikey says. 

Ray turns to follow Brian, calling over his shoulder, “I guess break time’s over.”

“Speaking of,” Gerard murmurs as he saddles up to Frank, “it's been almost two weeks since I've had a good Bloody Mary. Would you mind mixing one up for me, sugar?”

“Brian is more than capable. I actually  _ pay him _ to pour drinks. Imagine that,” Frank answers in a playfully taunting tone. 

“But yours are so much better,” Gerard whines before kissing Frank's lips. “And you have to get back to work eventually. We both do. There's no time like the present.” 

Tucking Gerard’s black hair behind his ear, Frank loses himself in Gerard’s eyes, in their ethereal bond. 

“That’s not fair,” Frank breathes eventually. 

Gerard feigns innocence. 

“What’s not fair?”

“You’re turning me on, making me hard. I don’t have that kind of control over you,” Frank answers with a smirk. “Yet.”

Gerard’s voice takes on a quiet yet sultry tone. 

“What do you want me to say? I can’t help but desire you. Perhaps we can find a new purpose for our backroom later. Right after you make me a Bloody Mary.”

Frank's eyelids flutter, and Gerard giggles at him. 

“If you keep doing that—” Frank gasps and fists Gerard’s shirt as a wave of disorienting fervor floods him. He struggles to stand back up to his full height from where Gerard caused him to nearly collapse into Gerard’s chest. “If you keep doing that, I’m not going to be able to make your fucking drink.” 

Gerard pats Frank's hand still clutching the fabric. 

“Okay. I’ll stop.”

Frank draws a deep breath. 

“Thank you,” he says as he turns to walk behind the bar. 

The picture of Mark catches his eye, and Frank reaches up to take it off the wall. 

“You don’t want to do that, sugar, and you don’t have to.”

Frank looks over his shoulder at Gerard.  

“But I’m with you now.”

“I accept that you have a past. We all do. Mark was a big part of it, and you still love him. Frankie, just because you’re starting this new chapter of your life doesn’t mean you have to forget how you got to this moment in time. It’s okay to leave that photo right where it is.”

Frank turns back to Mark’s image, and for the first time, guilt doesn’t weigh him down. He kisses the pads of his fingers and presses them to the glass. Allowing Gerard’s tranquility to wash over him, Frank exhales an easy breath as he walks over the bar. Picking up a bottle of vodka to make the requested Bloody Mary, he flashes a huge, silly grin at his new mate. 

Once Gerard’s drink is mixed, Frank looks at it for a moment, curious about how it tastes. He takes a small sip, rolling it around on his tongue. His stomach churns, and he places the glass in front of Gerard. 

“That’s vile.” Frank smacks his lips as if it’ll rid his mouth of the flavor. “I thought actual blood might have made a Bloody Mary more tolerable. I was definitely wrong.” 

Gerard raises an eyebrow at him, stirring his drink with the celery stalk. 

“You steal a swig of my drink, insult my palate, and then expect me to pay full price?”

“Who asked you to pay for it?”

Frank winks at him before grabbing a ticket and jumping in to help Brian tend bar. It only takes him a couple of minutes to find his rhythm, and in what seems like no time, they’re pouring orders as they come in. 

Without looking up at him, Brian states, “I’m happy for you, Frankie. Gerard’s a great guy. And if you ever need anything, I’m here for you. At least, until you outlive me, that is.”

“I know you are. Thank you,” Frank replies, patting Brian’s back.

Frank bends down to grab a full unit of blood out of the underbar cooler. A sudden flash of salacity explodes in his groin and radiates throughout his body, stealing his breath. He looks up and straight at his mate. Gerard is propped on the bar watching him with hungry eyes and a lecherous half-smirk. As soon as the pair make eye contact, Gerard grimaced and settles back into his chair. 

“Hey, Kev, watch the bar for me,” Frank calls, trying but failing to sound nonchalant. 

“Seriously? I was hopeful you two would do that kind of stuff elsewhere now.” Brian rolls his eyes, adding under his breath, “Vampires are worse than rabbits.”

Pretending not to hear Brian’s last remark, Frank turns his full attention to Gerard. 

“That’s it. To the backroom,” he instructs. 

“Sugar, I…” Gerard trails off when he feels their pulse rise. 

Frank points a sharp finger at Gerard then towards their small room. 

Before Frank has the door closed all the way, Gerard pleads with him. 

“I’m sorry, Frankie. That last time was accidental. Old habits die hard. You just don’t know how many times you’ve driven me senseless, made me doubt the perversion of laying with a human because I so desperately love you.”

Leaning into Gerard’s heat, Frank fingers a lock of Gerard’s hair. 

“That’s not why we’re in here. Did you forget I can feel your emotions now? I knew before I looked at you it wasn’t intentional.” Frank kisses Gerard softly. “That was a convenient excuse to get us back here. I need your advice, Gee.”

Gerard strokes Frank's jawline with the backs of his fingers. 

“What’s wrong, sugar?”

Frank takes a deep breath, filling his senses with Gerard’s scent from a time long passed. 

“I don’t want things to go back to how they were with the bar. It wasn’t right. I mean, I’m like you now.”

He watches Gerard’s thoughtful expression, but Frank knows by lightness in his chest and relaxing of his muscles what Gerard is thinking. Frank squeezes Gerard’s hand. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. 

“You don’t have to say that. Your soul says it for you,” Gerard replies. 

“Old habits die hard,” Frank repeats. 

Their lips collide in a provocative kiss. Everything about Gerard, from the bittersweet taste of his tongue and his steady palm on the small Frank's back to the small sounds in the back of his throat and the tickle of his hair against Frank's cheek, engulfs Frank with a dizzying intensity. His knees buckle, but Gerard catches him. 

“Don’t doubt your love for me, Frankie. All I can feel is you, and soon, very soon, my love, I’ll drown in you as well.”

Frank laces his fingers with Gerard’s and leads them back out to the bar. He motions for Brian. 

“What’s up?” Brian asks, fidgeting with a metal strainer. 

“I’m making Last Call tonight. You should go stand in the front with everyone else,” Frank tells him. 

He nods and heads over to stand beside Bob. Gerard helps Frank up to stand on a bar stool. 

“May I have everyone’s attention please,” he shouts. The bar goes silent. “I have an announcement to make. I can’t thank you enough for your unwavering support over the years. This is the final Last Call for the final All’s Night as The Jukebox is officially closing its doors.” Shocked gasps and surprised utterances ripple through the crowd, and Frank glances down at Gerard as their chests simultaneously fill with warmth. “Tomorrow, we will begin a new era, reopening as All's Bar, where anyone is welcome any day of the week. Gerard and I look forward to seeing each of you every night!" 

Cheering and whistling can be heard all the way to the end of the block. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the unedited version of the last chapter. The only changes I made are the characters' names. I apologize for the odd things that are confusing or don't fit. This chapter was written based on the non-fanfic version of the story, which I should be publishing soon on Amazon. I hope you'll buy the novella, as it has a lot more added to it!
> 
> Regardless, I appreciate those of you who have read this and left comments or kudos! I love each and every one of you! 
> 
> xo Miz
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Someone should have told me I forgot to make Mikey the younger brother again. Oops, hahaha!~~


End file.
